Bro'os
Bro'os (nicknamed Teeth) was a demonic loan shark with, literally, shark-like features. Biography Teeth originally dwelled in Sunnydale, where he made a living out of the kittens he offered to demons and was served by a number of vampire minions that worked for him as collectors and bodyguards. At one point, Spike borrowed forty Siamese cats from him, but had neglected to pay him back, and when a spell gave himself and the Scooby Gang amnesia, Teeth and his minions attacked the entire group at the Magic Box in order to get Spike to pay up. When their memories are restored, Spike, with help from Buffy, stakes his vampire minions. Now intimidated, Teeth attempted to assure Spike that he no longer needed the kittens, but Spike assured him that he would get paid. Afterwards, he left Sunnydale and established in Los Angeles. When the city was sent to hell by the Senior Partners of Wolfram & Hart, Teeth, now going by the name of Bro'os, was amongst the low-level demons that took advantage of the chaos and seized power over a portion of the city. Bro'os became the Lord of Santa Monica. While he answered the call of his fellow Lords to plot the destruction of Angel, Bro'os betrayed them to Angel in exchange for his life. Bro'os gave each Lord a Hagan Shaft, an artifact used by immortals to commit suicide, while telling the other Lords that the Shafts were actually used as weapons rather than suicide tools. During the fight between Team Angel and the Lords' Champions, the Shafts exploded, killing all the Lords save for Bro'os, who dropped his Shaft to save himself; Angel had deliberately given him information about the Shafts in the knowledge that he was the most likely Lord to sell the others out as his entire career was based around the 'pun' of his shark-like appearance. Afterwards, Bro'os agreed to step down as Demon Lord in exchange for a block of waterside property and keeping his head, leaving Lorne as temporary Mayor of Los Angeles. Bro'os' betrayal of the other demon lords came back to haunt him when the Senior Partners reversed time, restoring Los Angeles and all those who had died in hell. The other Demon Lords subsequently hunted down and murdered him out of revenge. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Raymond O'Connor. *Brian Lynch confirmed that Teeth and the Lord of Santa Monica are the same character.Angel Quest #4 at Angrynakedpat.com *Bro'os/Teeth is one of the very few characters to be an enemy of both the Scooby Gang and the Angel Investigations team, and the only one not to eventually reform (The others being Spike, Faith, Angel—albeit as Angelus—and Darla). Appearances * "Tabula Rasa" * "Spike: After the Fall, Part Four" *"After the Fall, Part Three" *"After the Fall, Part Four" *"After the Fall, Part Five" *"After the Fall, Part Nine" *"After the Fall - Epilogue" References Category:Demons Category:Demon Lords Category:Demon Masters Category:Males Category:Sunnydale residents Category:Los Angeles residents Category:Scooby Gang enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel enemies Category:Angel Investigations and Team Angel allies Category:Deceased individuals